This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Comanche Nation College, (CNC), offers curriculum and instruction at an Associates Degree level and is the first tribally controlled community college in Oklahoma. CNC is pleased to be included in the INBRE network of two-year colleges and the opportunities provided through the Outreach Core activities. The overall mission of the Outreach Core is to increase the number and quality of graduate program students in biomedical and related sciences including underrepresented minorities. Comanche Nation College has used INBRE funding to develop Science coursework and to hire an Instructor for the benefit of our students whom are mostly Native American. CNC has used INBRE funding to develop curriculum for General Biology- BIOL 1004 a four (4) hour under-graduate credit course to introduce students to the fundamentals of Biology. The curriculum was reviewed and approved by our host institution Cameron University to meet NCA accreditation standards. A qualified instructor, Mr. John Poolaw, a Comanche Tribal member, was then hired to teach the General Biology coursework. The course was included in the Fall-2007 Semester of coursework at CNC and represented the 2nd Science class ever offered at our institution. Initial enrollment totaled 23 students, 6 of whom were members of the Comanche Tribe. The coursework was offered again in the Spring-2008 Semester and enrollment totaled 15 students, of which 3 were of Native American descent. CNC has used several evaluation tools to monitor the quality of instruction in the Science coursework offered during the Fall-2007 and Spring-2008 semesters. These include student evaluations and peer evaluations conducted by members of the Science Department of Cameron University. Results of the evaluations have been used to refine the General Biology curriculum and to provide the Instructor with alternative teaching methods, strategies, and tools. Enrollment projections for the Fall-2007 semester for Science coursework at CNC will mandate multiple offerings of General Biology and the development of additional Science coursework.